Dave screws up twice
Dave Screws Up Twice is the ninth Rails of Highland Valley short. It was uploaded to Youtube on June 20, 2016. Plot One morning at Industrial Wasteland, Dave is miserably shunting cars since he is grounded. He eventually grows angry and bashes his cars into some cars up ahead to take his anger out. After the derailment, Mr. Dunn arrives along with Larry. Mr. Dunn sends Dave to work on the UP as his punishment for being rough with the cars, and has Larry finish Dave's work. Later, Dave sees UP 1989, the DRGW heritage unit, leading a manifest. Dave is mad that heritage units get more attention than CSX units, so he plans to take the heritage unit to the scrapyard for payback. When Dave arrives at a yard, Dan stops him, reports him to the manager, and makes him take Mark back to his freight train to continue on. As Dave is on his way back home, Lily and Will tease him, which makes him mad. When Dave gets home, Mr. Dunn punishes him. Characters * Dave * Larry * Mr. Dunn * Lily * Will * Shawn (cameo) * Cure Lemonade (cameo) * Foxy (cameo) * Dan (not named) * Mark (not named, does not speak) * RF&P Sub Railfan (not shown) * Brock (cameo) Locations * Industrial Wasteland * UP Eight Marbles route * Tidewater * Highland Valley Trivia * The UP line Dave (very briefly) worked on is the UP Eight Marbles line, a route the creator made a couple years before based on the Eight Marbles series. * It is unknown why Mark's train stopped. It could have been a crew change, waiting for another train, anything in that matter. * When Mr. Dunn is having a phone conversation, he appears as his GoAnimate self. * The consist of the freight train Will and Shawn are pulling is similar to Jordan's train in Troublesome Cars. * Despite the distance between Dave's line and the UP line, Dave only appeared to be gone in the course of a few hours. While it is not seen yet, the engines have crazy abilities to teleport themselves whenever they want, wherever they want. As for why trains still run when they can teleport, this remains a mystery. * This short may be the groundwork of a future short "Jared Screws Up Twice". Goofs * The quality is not the best, as the creator had to record the short due to Movie Maker refusing to render the video. * At the end of the scene where Dave passes a UP freight and at the beginning of when he enters the yard, the defect detector goes off. * A railroad crossing that Dave passes is missing the signs and lights. Additionally, the gates are on the wrong side of the road. * When the Mr. Dunn yells at Dave at the end, he is not looking at him. * When Dave goes into the shed, he derails. Short Category:Shorts Category:Season 1 Category:Shorts that feature a crash Category:Work that inspired other users' work